Have to be Strong
by Justtellingstories
Summary: Their gone. Gohan has to accept that. But its almost to much to handle. And now the 'Prince of all Saiyan's' has made a wish on the dragon balls that changes his life completely. The Saiyan race is back. So is planet Vegeta. But did something go wrong during the wish? Are some old enemies back as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So...it's been awhile...like a long, long while since I've even tried to write a story. But lately I've been getting inspired so here's my second shot at writing**

**I have written Fanfics before and posted them. I've written Children, which is a GohanXPiccolo bit, I've actually finished the story in my notebook but unfortunately forget username and password to that account. I also don't use that email anymore so I had to create a whole new account. But if you have ever read any of my old stuff that's why some things sound familiar in here. I am wanting to revise some of my old stuff and post on here.**

**Here's my go at a "Brief family raise the Sons fic" **

_**After loosing their father, mother and his sister running away, Gohan barley knows what to do anymore. Being forced to live with the proud 'Prince of all Syains' didn't help ease his pain. With the help of his friends and family Gohan learned how to love life like his father did.**_

**I am not great at grammar or spelling! Please just bare with me! Any help or feedback would be greatly appreciated but please no negativity. It doesn't hurt me, it just wastes your time.**

**Please read and review! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

11 almost 12 year old, Gohan sat on the floor of the nursery, looking through the wooden bars of the Trunk's crib, where his baby brother now lay soundly sleeping. Goten looked so much like their father Goku that it was almost painful to look at him, but Gohan stared anyway. He would always keep a watchful eye over his little brother since both his parents were now gone and their older sister had abandoned them. They only had each other now. Silently Gohan lifted his hand and reach through the bars of the crib, softly stroking his brothers back with his fingers.

From the crack of the door tall, blue hair, Bulma, watched the big brother take care of his little brother. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she still couldn't believe what had happened. Anabel had disappeared seconds after Chi-Chi was pronounced dead leaving her brothers to fight for themselves. Once Chi-Chi passed in the hospital, Gohan had took the newborn baby and ran. Sensing Gohan was in distress, Piccolo found the boys back at the Son household and brought them here to Capsule Corp. Still no one knew where Anabel was, no one could even sense her energy.

Slowly she took the handkerchief in her hands and wiped her tears, turning away from the door and walking down the hall to the living room. Her own son, Trunks, sat on the floor, playing with toy trucks, babbling to himself like any happy baby would. She couldn't help but smile at him. But in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't fair. Trunks would grow up a happy, baby with both his mother and his stubborn father. But Gohan had never had it that easy. Both Gohan and Anabel had lost Goku at such a young age the first time. Then when they finally got him back, they didn't have much time to enjoy his presence between the ciaos the world was in. Chi-Chi loved Gohan unconditionally, always pushing him to be the best weather is was in school or his training. Chi-Chi didn't mind Anabel as much.

Anabel was conceived the night of Goku's and Chi-Chi's wedding before Goku really even understood what marriage was, or what being a father was. Even though Goku quickly learned what marriage was, waking up to Chi-Chi every day, helping her maintain the house and put food on the table. He also learned quickly enough what being a father was, when tiny Anabel entered his world. Bulma always believed that Chi-Chi gave Anabel such a hard time because she and Goku were just barley adults when they had her. Neither of them knew what they were doing, they weren't ready for her to enter their lives. Gohan was different, they had planned for him and were better prepared to raise him. Just because Chi-Chi resented her first born, didn't mean Goku did. He loved his daughter just as much as he loved his son. But the cruel world took him away from them when they were too young. Now poor Goten. Didn't even get to meet his father and his mother only lived long enough to hold him for a few minutes and kiss his forehead. It wasn't fair for these half Syains.

In the living room three men stood, ignoring the happy baby's babbles. When Bulma entered short Krillian turned to her, his face stern knowing he had to keep it together for his best friends family. "How is he, Bulma?"

Slowly she shook her head. "He hasn't said a word…Gosh, Goten looks just like Goku did when he was a kid doesn't he, Krillian?" She mused sadly, thinking about the wild, crazy haired boy she had met so long ago on her first dragon ball hunt when she was about 15 or 16.

Krillian frowned and nodded. "Yeah…he dose."

"Golan's grief is not healthy," Piccolo mumbled as he stared out the giant wall sized window.

Bulma glared at him. "He's a young boy, Piccolo! He has just lost both his mother and father and now his sisters missing! The grief he's feeling is healthy-"

"No," Piccolo interrupted her. "I can feel him blaming himself. He blames himself for not killing Cell when he had the chance the first time and letting Goku die trying to destroy him, himself. He's blaming himself for his mother's grief that caused her death. In his mind he believes he and Goten are a burden to Anabel and the future she wants. He believes that's why she ran away."

"The girl ran away because she's scared," Vegeta sneered, suddenly. "Instead of facing her family and stepping up like an adult she fled like a child. Weak girl."

Krillian looked up sadly. "But she's still just a 13 year old girl. She's always got the short end of the stick and now she's been dumped with the responsibility with caring for her brothers completely. That's enough to scare anyone away."

"But Gohan needs her sister. Where could she have gone? None of you can figure out?" Bulma cried starring around out the 3 men. Krillian looked at the floor in shame. Vegeta glared at his woman and Piccolo looked out of the window examining the sky.

"Anabel's suppressing her energy that means she doesn't want to be found." Piccolo said slowly.

Bulma shook her head. "Chichi never treated her well but she was still her mother I know she must be grieving. But so are her brothers! They need her here. I'm not asking her to take on the responsibility of rising her brothers," Bulma stated. "The kids can stay here as long as they want. I'll even adopt them if they want me to. But she just needs to be here. I worry about her being all alone."

"If the kid doesn't want to be found then there's nothing we can do, woman," Vegeta stated. "The other two are going to have to just learn how to deal without her." The idea of Kakarot's kids staying here infuriated him. That boy was stronger than him and didn't even realize it and the girl matched himself in strength. He didn't want to image how strong this new boy would be when he grew up. He only hoped his own son would be stronger than all of them. But in the back of his head he knew he couldn't just throw these half- Syains to the street. They were his own kind. They were his own blood. If he ever had hope of the Syian race becoming powerful once again, he couldn't abandon these warriors.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and there was a knock at the door. Bulma turned around, wiping her eyes one more time to make sure no tears were there. "I wonder who that could be." Before walking down that hall she swooped down, grabbing playful Trunks who squealed in delight.

The three men followed the blue haired woman to the door. They didn't want to admit that deep down they all hoped it would be Anabel standing there. Their hope was quickly destroyed when Bulma pulled the door open and an old, fat man stood there. He was short, his dark brown hair thinning on top but he combed it over to make it look fuller, he wore dark sunglasses, big heavy metal rings on his fat fingers and an outdated suit and cane. He looked like he went to the costume store and picked out a costume of a mobster he saw on TV.

Bulma blinked. "Can I...help you?"

"Yes, you can there, darling. I'm looking for a girl you see, she ran away on me." He smiled a gold front tooth shining, his voice sounded like he was trying too hard to sound Italian.

Vegeta stiffened defensive when he called her "darling". The three warriors shifted out of sight of the door so the man couldn't see them as they ease dropped on the conversation.

"Oh...your daughter?"

He shrugged. "Sure you can say that. She's young, about 13, long blond hair, real skinny."

Again Bulma blinked and everyone else lifted their eyebrow. "Hmm that's strange..." Bulma mused. "That sounds like someone we're missing too. If she's not your daughter than what do you want with her?

He nodded. "Yeah, well you see, her ma just died and left her in my custody you see."

"Why would she do that?" A voice from above said suddenly. Everyone looked up on the balcony of the grand entrance. Gohan stood there defensively, his black pants and white shirt wrinkled slightly from kneeling at his brothers bedside for so long. When he had heard the doorbell he had wished it would be his sister. But when he saw the man and heard the way he talked it infuriated him. His fists balled up, he jumped down off the balcony with ease and strode towards the man. "She doesn't even know you."

The man grinned. "The thing is kid, she dose. I know you too. You never seen me, you were always in your room studying. But your mom has been so nice to lend your sister to me, you see, she's been working for me for quite some time now."

"Working?" Gohan growled when the man smiled at the word. "Doing what?"

"It's adult business, kid, you wouldn't understand." The man slide this dark glasses down the bridge of his noses and grinned winking at the young boy.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chi-Chi didn't see eye to eye with Anabel but she wouldn't have allowed this to happen. Never.

Vegeta darkened. On planet Vegeta, as a child he remembered seeing young servant slave girls around his father's palace. None of them were Syain women because Syain women were few and rare and were treated equally to the men since they too were warriors. The slaves were usually bought from distant planets. Most were treated fair, only the ones who disobeyed got the worst treatment. Once Frieza and his father Cooler took over anyone they saw fit were slaves. That's why most the Syain women were wiped out. They had all become Frieza and his elite army 'the Ginue Force,' personal slaves. Vegeta couldn't believe such a thing would happen on Earth. He could believe a Syain warrior like Kararot's kid would let a human such as this fat man here do such a thing.

Piccolo stiffened but wasn't surprised. After taking in the brats and training them, he couldn't help the pull they had over him. He was never far in case they were in danger. On several occasions he had witnessed Anabel shuffling off by herself to a nearby village, then coming back slowly like she had been injured with fruit or bread for her mother. Piccolo always found it strange but never questioned the girl because whenever she was around him, she seemed happy like nothing happened. He felt like a fool now. He should have saw through the girls mask to see the real picture.

Gohan shook his head. NO. His mother would never let this happen. His father would NEVER let this happen. He lost it. He screamed, turning super Syain within seconds, pushing the plump man out of the doorway so he landed on his back in the yard. Gohan charged forward but Piccolo, Krillian and Vegeta were quickly there to hold him back.

"Gohan no!" Piccolo shouted.

"My mom would never let Anabel do something like that! Anabel would never want to! My father would never let you touch her!" Gohan screamed, fighting against the 3 adults.

The man on the ground chuckled pushing himself up on his elbows. "It was your mom's idea, kid. Doesn't matter if the girl didn't want to I paid for her she's mine. If she fought be your mom would have told you precious "Daddy". That girl wouldn't have been his pure little angle anymore if he knew what she had been doing, huh?"

"No!" The power that rushed through Gohan soared even higher than when he fought with Cell. Like it was nothing he pushed the men off of him and continued charging at the little bug on the ground.

The man stood quickly and back pedaled to his car. "Stay away from me, you crazy brat!"

"Stay away from my sister!" Gohan yelled darkly. In a flash he was at the man's car. He reached down with one hand to the cars underbelly and flipped it into the street. The old man dropped his sunglasses and froze in fear. Gohan stepped towards him. He shrieked like a little girl and started running down the street as fast as his fat legs could carry him which wasn't very fast. Trunks was not even a year yet and could run after than that.

"Gohan, stop! He's just a human think about what your father would do!" Piccolo shouted as he stood up brushing dirt off his GI.

Gohan froze unwillingly and watched the cubby man run down the street. "You did it, kid! Once I find your sister she's gonna pay for what you did to my car!"

They watched as the man disappeared down the street. Slowly Gohan changed back to his base form, collapsing to his knees his head in his hands. "No...Anabel would never let that happen. He's a liar!" The boy started to sob.

At the doorway Bulma couldn't help it either as she started to cry. She couldn't believe Chichi would let this happen to her daughter. She was so young that man was so dirty. In her arms Trunks, struggled confused at his mother's sobs.

Piccolo walked to Gohan putting a hand on his messy black hair. "Piccolo, Ana wouldn't let that happen. She's stronger than him she could fight him."

He frowned a mix of emotions filling him. Anger at that man, sadness knowing that even though Ana was strong enough she wouldn't fight the human. She wouldn't hurt him and she would never disobey her mother. "She's too kind, Gohan," Piccolo finally said sadly.

Gohan looked up with wide teary eyes. "I can't believe Mom would do that to her. We gotta find Ana, Piccolo! Before that man dose!"

"We've been searching." Krillian growled from the yard, kicking the grass.

"It's that girls own fault if what that man says is true!" Vegeta interrupted. "She has the power to get away but she's too weak to do it. Good let her stay missing! It will teach her to be stronger!"

Before Gohan had time to respond to the bully, inside was a faint cry of his little brother. Quickly Gohan pushed himself up, brushing off the grass on his black pants and wiping the tears from his red eyes. "I'm coming, Goten!" he called, running into the house.

Bulma watched him go, a sob rattling her thin frame. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please don't leave without leaving a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and leave a helpful review! Nothing negative please! always constructive! reviews keep me motivated!**

**I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Gohan refused to leave his brothers side again for the rest of that day. Not even to eat. Bulma brought Gohan bottles of formula for the baby and he fed Goten in the nursery. Three days past and Gohan grew more restless as he watched his baby brother. Sitting in the nursery for hours, Gohan soon started to become jealous. Anabel never had to do the things he did. While he was forced to sit in a room and study, she would be out helping her father in the woods or helping their mother around the house. And now look. She had run away again, leaving him forced to sit here and take care of his orphaned brother.

In the back of his mind he knew how he was feeling was wrong. It was the lack of sleep making him feel those terrible things about her. Whenever he closed his eyes and tried to sleep he could only picture his father grinning one last time at him before placing his hand on Cell's swollen body, then pressing his fingers to his forehead, instant trans missioning somewhere far away for the last time. He could see his mother's face slowly droop, as her body became weak, holding her last born son. And he could see that fat man that had showed up on Capsule Corp, doorstep, saying those terrible things about his sister. He was worried about his older sister, his best friend. She had to be feeling the worst like he was. She was probably cold and scared in the woods at night because she was scared of the dark and wide opened spaces. He was scared maybe that man had finally found her and she was stuck with him.

Whenever he woke up from these awful dreams he tried to remember all the good times he shared with his family. He remembered the first time Goku, Anabel and himself entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train in preparation with Cell. He hated to admit he was scared when he first entered the room but he tried to put on a brave face. Anabel had spent an entire hour when they first entered the chamber starring out into the distance of white, nothing that stretched on for eternity. Finally when she came to grips that there was nothing there, she had cried out, begging her father to let her leave. Nothingness scared her. Goku had looked down at his daughter and just smiled, shaking his head. Like a toddler he had picked her up, curling her to his chest, holding her there tight. He explained to both her and Gohan how they never had to be afraid. That they were strong and with each other there was never nothing. There was always something

Gohan frowned at the floor. Together there was something. They weren't together now. That left them both with nothing. Gohan need to get out, slowly he stood and for the first time in three days wondered out of the nursery. He walked the halls of Capsule Corp then finally wondered outside to the bright sunny day. Above the pond in the backyard Piccolo sat in the air, his arms crossed his head bowed meditating, he had never left Gohan since he had brought him here.

Slowly Gohan walked to his mentor and friend. "Still nothing, Piccolo?"

Piccolo opened his eyes in surprise. He had been in such deep meditation that he didn't notice the boy finally leave the house. "No, Gohan. She's stubborn but she can't keep this up for long. She'll come out of this soon"

Gohan looked at the green grass below his feet. "You think she blames me for dad dying too?" he whispered.

Piccolo touched down on the grass, glaring at his pupil to even consider that. "I don't want to hear you ever speak like that again, Gohan." He said sternly. The preteen's shoulders slumped. Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "She just needs time, Gohan. Just like you."

Late that night Dende had contacted Piccolo though a telepathic link they shared. After several days of searching the worlds energy Dende had finally located Anabel 30,000 miles away. Piccolo did not inform Gohan of the news, just Vegeta and Krillian. The three men flew in the dark night. Piccolo found it hard to believe that Anabel would be out here, it was particularly dark here and Anabel was terrified of the dark, but he trusted Dende was right. There was just a sliver of moon tonight, leaving the men almost blind to find this sneaky girl. Suddenly Piccolo picked up on a power level. It was weak from being suppressed but it was so similar to that of Goku's or Gohan's, he for sure it was Anabel. The closer they got the further away it went. She could sense then coming. She was on the run.

"Suppress your powers," Piccolo called out to the other two. "She can feel us coming, she's running away. We may need to split up and box her in."

Krillian and Vegeta nodded, both swerving to the sides to find a different avenue of approach. Piccolo kept moving forward, faster now, closing in on her as she slowed down thinking they were gone. He had dropped his cape so it would not make noise flapping in the wind. It would have also slowed him down. What Anabel lacked in strength she made up for in speed. Suddenly below he spotted a white curl disappear into a cave on the side of a mountain ledge. He touched down on the far edge of the ledge, standing as still as a statue listening to Anabel move inside the cave.

He heard rocks being knocked together then there was a light illuminating on the cave wall. Slowly he pressed himself against the mountain face and inched towards the mouth if the cave. He peered inside, observing as Ana squatted down, and digging through that old back pack she carried everywhere. She looked just as disheveled as Gohan did, her crazy hair tied up in a loose, messy bun on top of her head. The oversized sweater blue she wore was like a dress falling to her knees. Her grey tights, had runs and holes after the 4 days she had been out here in the woods.

She pulled out an old wool cloth and stood to pin it up as a door to the entrance of the cave. Quickly Piccolo pressed himself back against the rock wall and once Ana was at the mouth of the cave, his hand darted out catching the girl's wrist, wrenching her outside.

She screamed and fought the sudden attack. Piccolo clapped one hand around her mouth. His arm coming around her waist to pin her to him. "Be quiet, girl!" He shouted.

Anabel fought against him, thrashing in his arms, kicking her legs and pushing at the arm that was locked around her. Suddenly small teeth sank into the palm of his hand. Piccolo cursed pulling his hand away to observe blood trickling down. Ana landed an elbow into his side and the big green man let go of the small girl. She darted forward, making a run for it.

She had barely moved a few feet before Vegeta appeared in front of her with his arms crossed glaring at her. Spinning around she was blocked again this time by Krillian. Piccolo collected himself and the 3 circled her. She wiped her head around like a wild animal in a cage looking for an escape.

"Relax, Ana, we're your friends, we're not here to hurt you," Krillian tried to sooth her, putting his hands up.

"Then leave me alone." She growled, still looking for a way out.

"It's not safe out here, Ana, besides Gohan and Goten miss you." Krillian reasoned.

She shook her head. "They don't need me. Their better off if I'm out here."

"Are you scared to go back because of that man, girl?" Vegeta sneered.

Anabel looked at him wide eyed. "How-"

"He came looking for you, Anabel." Piccolo began. "You're not safe out here alone. Come back with us we'll keep you safe."

She shook her head, starting to tremble. "No. He'll come get me. If I don't go with him he'll hurt Gohan or Goten. Their safe if I'm out here. He'll be too busy looking for me he won't hurt them."

"On the run is not a way to live," Krillian said. "He won't hurt any of you we won't let him."

"He will!" She screamed. "He told me he will! I've seen the things he's done! I know what he's done to me I can't go back!"

"You're a Syain, girl, and your scared of some human? Pathetic." Vegeta growled.

Piccolo glared at Vegeta then slowly stepped closer to Anabel. "I swear to you, Ana, he will never touch you again. He will never hurt your brothers. Gohan defended you the other day. He would have killed that man. Your brother and we will protect you. Your safe, Anabel."

Anabel shook her head widely, suddenly charging up into super Syain, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks "It's too much. He's too much. He owns South city and the villages around it. He'll get me!" She was about to take off higher into the air but Piccolos arms darted out grabbing her in a hold there was no way she could get out of. "Let go of me!" She screamed and cried. "Don't touch me! Please it's too much! It hurts!"

Piccolo knew it wasn't the grip he hand on her that she was screaming about. Her mind had blacked out, her body was taking over now. Hearing the poor girls cry made everyone feel sick. "I'll be a good girl, mama please don't send me back! Don't tell daddy!"

She continued to scream like this in struggle in his arms for several minutes. Finally like all the energy had been sucked out of her body, Anabel faded back into her normal form. Her hair crazy and twisted, her chest raising and falling exposing her ribs, tears soaked her cheeks. Slowly Piccolo shifted to cradle the girl to his chest. She was beyond exhausted she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes closed and she trembled from the cold. Piccolo held her tighter to keep her warm.

"Your safe now, kid. No one's going to hurt you again." He murmured softly.

"What are we gonna do about that man, Piccolo?" Krillian asked seriously.

"Bulma already contacted the police," Vegeta grunted. "They'll find him soon."

"What if they don't?" Krillian worried. "She just said he owns South city you think the police will believe one little girl, over a rich man?"

"If they don't believe it, it soon won't matter anyway," Vegeta crossed his arms tighter and turned to leave. "I have plans for these brats anyway."

Piccolo glared at Vegeta. "What plans?"

"These brats are going to help me bring back the once proud, strong, Syain race," Vegeta grinned. "I believe the dragon balls can help with that." Without another word Vegeta, took off into the night.

Krillian swallowed hard and looked at Piccolo. "I- I don't think I liked the sound of that…"

Piccolo glared after Vegeta, then down at the half Syain in his arms. "No…that did not sound good."

* * *

**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z**

**The Syains are coming back! Be prepared!**

**Please read and review! Any words help! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! I have realized some mistakes like miss spelling "Siayan" and I appreciate you guys bringing it to my attention!**

**This chapter is a little vague I'm trying to hurry it up because I want to get from Point A to Point B**

**My main goal in the story is I want Vegeta to make a mistake while wishing for the Siayan race to be restored with the dragon balls. You'll have to keep reading to see what happens. But I'm always willing to listen to any thoughts concerning it or ideas. **

**I know my grammar and spelling suck I will probably say that another 50 times in this story. Its what happens when your extremely dyslexic**

**Please read and review! Keep me motivated. Nothing negative always constructive!**

* * *

On the flight home Anabel had woken up once more. After another tantrum like she had before she soon was unconscious again in Piccolo's arms. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. No one had ever seen her at this stage before. Weak, scared and helpless. Just like a normal human girl. As a child she didn't cry as much as Gohan. She stayed mostly cool, calm and collect. She put on brave faces when she was afraid and only on certain occasions let that mask slip.

Krillian bide Piccolo goodnight once they got closer to home, heading in the direction of the hermit Roshi's house. Where Krillian lived with Roshi, Oolong and now his romantic interest Android 18. Piccolo continued on to Capsule Corp once he landed in front of the giant house Bulma pulled open the wide front door, wrapping her blue, fuzzy rope over her short red lace nightgown. She frowned examining the teen. "Oh, she's a mess. Poor thing."

Piccolo stepped into the dark house. It was late. The giant grand clock in the breezeway read 2 am. He glanced above to the balcony upstairs and down the hall where the nursery was. He could sense Gohan was in a restless sleep.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall, in sweatpants with no shirt, already prepared for bed. He jerked his head upstairs. "Put her upstairs, in the spare bedroom across the hall from the nursery. You may want to sleep lightly tonight in case she tries to escape."

Piccolo glared at him but nodded once, not even bothering with the staircase he made the leap to the balcony. It was a joke Vegeta made thinking Piccolo slept. He didn't sleep. The closest thing Piccolo ever got to sleep was meditation but he supposed that wasn't even the same relief humans felt when they had a good night's rest. Something both hybrid children hadn't had in several nights. Silently Piccolo moved down the hall to the spare bedrooms. Inside it was highly decorated with expensive art pieces and flowers. In the center of the room a luxurious bed was made up with plush duvets and pillows. It was fitting that a Prince fell for women that is almost considered a Princess on Earth. Back at the Son house, none of the rooms looked nearly as glamorous as this one did. They made do with what they had. Second use couches, tables and chairs mostly handmade by Goku. Chi-Chi's father had given them most the furniture in his castle since he almost lived with his daughter and her family most the time.

Careful not to wake her, Piccolo lay the teen on the bed, pulling a blanket over top of her. He froze ready to pin her down again when she started to groan and whimper in her sleep, her face pinching up. But the girl was to physically exhausted to wake herself up.

Slowly Piccolo backed out of the room closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. He moved across the hall to the nursery and peered in. Bulma had made up a separate nursery for her son and let Gohan and Goten use his old one. She had offered Gohan a spare bedroom but he refused, unwilling to leave his brother. Gohan lay on a mat he had made up for himself on the floor. Piccolo frowned at how restless he was. The young half Saiyan had kicked his blanket off and he looked like he was in a fighting stance laying on the ground.

"No..." He grumbled in his sleep, then gritted his teeth. "No!" he said more loudly.

Piccolo sighed, debating whether or not to wake him up. Finally he decided to let him be, perhaps after this dream he could get a little peaceful sleep. He lay his big green hand on top of the boy's head, just like he had when the boy was 4 going on 5 and in his training camp. Softly he stroked his messy black hair and that seemed to calm him down abit.

Standing upright again, Piccolo glanced over the wooden bars of the crib to look at the sleeping baby. It was mind blowing how the sleeping boy looked exactly like Goku. From his crazy hair to his carefree face. Piccolo smirked. "You're lucky, kid. Your sister and brother will do anything for you. And I know that Goku's living inside you. You'll be an unstoppable force one day."

Back across the hall, he heard shuffling on that fluffy bed and he quickly charged back into the room before Anabel could bolt. But she was still asleep, fighting in her dreams just like Gohan. It was going to be a long night. Somewhere inside the house his sensitive ears could hear Vegeta and Bulma climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep. Vegeta's snores echoed through that side of the house. Piccolo had planned to go back outside and meditate for the rest of the night but even that was too far away from his pupils in case they needed him. Damn, he was so soft for these two. In the corner of the room beside the window and dresser, Piccolo hunkered down, crossing his arms and legs and bowing his head. He tried to meditate, very aware of every sound in the house. Nothing slipped past him.

* * *

In the morning, the sun was just beginning to peek out from the far mountains of the city when Anabel jolted upright, gasping for a refreshing gulp of air that she couldn't seem to find. Her tiny frame shook as she panted looking around the room confused as to where she was. Eventually her sharp eyes landed on all the Capsule Corp logos on everything in the room and hazily in the back of her mind she remembered what happened last night. She couldn't remember all of it. Only that Piccolo had pulled her out of her cave then he, Vegeta and Krillian had made her go with them. Faintly she could remember them talking to her about something but she couldn't remember. Or she just didn't want to remember.

Her mind raced to fast for her to keep up with every thought. She knew Gohan and Goten were in the other room, she could feel their energy. Vegeta was on the far side of the house. Orange City, which is where Capsule Corp headcounters was, was close to South City. Mr. Dull may seem like a dumb man but he was highly intelligent. It was only a matter of time before he figured out where she was. She had to get out of here. Mr. Dull, and his goons had been following her for the past 4 days now. They knew Chi-Chi had been sick when she went to the hospital to give birth. Sure enough in the hall outside Chi-Chi's hospital room Mr. Dulls, two right hand men were waiting for Anabel to come out. Anabel knew she had to distract them away from her grieving brothers. She didn't want to leave them but she had no other choice. When the teen heard her mother's heart monitor go flat, she knew she didn't have much time before the goons busted into the room. So she bolted, the two brainless, fat men were way to slow to catch her but she slowed down to human pace, letting them follow her so it drifted them away from Gohan and the baby. She didn't know how long she would lead this game of cat and mouse, but she was going to play it for as long as she could.

In the lightly lit room Anabel spotted her favorite brown backpack that she carried everywhere, by the door. As silently as she could she pushed the covers off of her and tiptoed to it, pulling it over her shoulder and spinning around. She froze dead in her tracks when she spotted the dark green figure in the corner by the window. Piccolo didn't move from the position he look that night. He was so still it was hard to believe he was even alive.

The window Piccolo sat by was her only escape route. It was too risky to walk into the hallways and out the front door. Bulma's perky, blond mother and her old geeky father were no doubt awake, tending to their animals. They would have caught her for sure. Holding her breath to make a single noise Ana tip toed besides Piccolo to the window. Her hands had barely touched the window sill when-

"Don't even think about it." Piccolo growled darkly, still not moving.

Chills ran down her spine and she nearly fell over. Mr. Piccolo was good. Quickly she regained herself, standing up straight, tucking a curl that had fallen out of her bun back into place. "I was just looking at the sunrise." She lied lightly.

"Hm." Piccolo grumbled then ordered. "You don't need your pack for that. Put it down."

Frowning, Anabel turned without looking at him. "Yes, sir." Defeated, she put the pack down by the bed. She needed to think of an alternate escape plan. Brushing out the wrinkles of her sweater, she passed Piccolo to the door. He let her go into the hall, when her back was turned her observed her carefully. Believing that he wasn't going to chase her Anabel took stance to run down the hall but a soft cry pierced her ears.

She froze and stared at the cracked door of the nursery across the hall. The baby's cry was soft and gentle but desperate. No one with a heart could ignore that cry. Again she held her breath and pushed open the door of the light blue nursery. Gohan lay on his mat besides the crib, still asleep. His hair a mess, his clothes a mess, he was a mess. But he looked slightly more peaceful now. Weather that was because he was finally having a better dream or his body couldn't take the restlessness anymore, no one knew. Anabel tiptoed around her brother to peer at the baby in the crib.

Goten was crying, his little fists curled into balls rubbing his red eyes and his little feet kicking the air. When he felt someone looking at him, he opened his eyes. Ana's heart stopped. This was the first time she had actually had a good look at her baby brother. But she didn't see a normal baby. She saw her father. Her heart hurt so much she thought it was ripping in two. Goten blinked at her, his crying stopped for a moment. The happy go-lucky baby smiled. He actually smiled at her, lifting up his cubby arms for her to hold him. Slowly Ana crouched beneath the mobile above the crib that was decorated with stars, planets and space ships, and lifted the baby up.

He was small, barley 6 pounds and he fit perfectly into the cradle his sister made with her arms. "Goten," she whispered and suddenly her heart gave one heart beat against her chest, making tears form in her eyes. Sadness that almost felt like panic was bubbling up in her and she shook her head fast looking between the smiley baby, and her other brother's hard face. The helpless, panic feeling exploded in her and she couldn't help it she began to sob. "I'm so sorry," she cried, hugging the baby tighter. "I'm so sorry." She pressed her forehead to the baby's. Her tears falling on the baby's own cheeks.

Goten was confused by her sudden outburst, lifting his hands crying to stop the water coming from her eyes from hitting him. Anabel moved to the rocking chair besides the crib and sat down, rocking her brother, the motion putting him and herself at ease.

Piccolo could hear the girl crying from the other room. She wasn't going anywhere. He stood and opened the window jumping out into the brisk morning air. He wouldn't be far. He would never be far, incase these kids needed him.

It was about another hour before Gohan woke up with a jolt, just like Anabel had. His first instinct was to look side the crib to make sure Goten was okay but when he noticed the crib was empty, he began to panic, pushing himself to his knees and reaching into the bars grabbing the empty blue blankets. It was then he spotted Anabel in the corner of his eyes, cradling the baby.

He didn't know what to say. Gohan sat there on his knees clutching the baby blankets tightly in his hands, staring at his sister wide eyed, his jaw dropped open. She looked back at him, unable to speak, her eyes still filled with sadness. Attempting to say she was sorry Anabel opened her mouth but only a pitiful squeak escaped.

Gohan scrambled to his feet and just hugged his older sister tightly. "I'm so happy your back." He whispered.

She nodded into his shoulder, her breath catching in her throat, tears spilling down her cheeks again.

* * *

Finally for the first time in days the older siblings were able to care for themselves. They took turns watching Goten and taking showers. They had underestimated how good fresh, clean clothes made them feel. Gohan had changed in a pair of new black pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with a large Capsule Corp, C logo in the middle. Anabel let her curls down from her bun so they bounced down her back stopping just at the small of her back, she wore simple black leggings, with a solid white pocket tee-shirt and a blue cardigan. Neither half- Saiyans were very hungry but Bulma forced them both to eat at least one bowel of rice and vegetables each.

The rest of the day continued like this. Bulma danced around the house, cooking, cleaning, caring for Trunks, and trying to care for the Son kids. It was like she was pretending this was just a normal day and this wasn't all a new way of life. Gohan ignored it but it irritated Anabel. The longer she sat in the nursery, the more restless she became. Gohan was used to sitting in one place for hours while he studied. Once any chores or cooking Chi-Chi needed assistance on was finished, she had always shooed Ana outside. Anabel didn't mind. It was painful for her to sit still for very long. Meditation was the worst. She had to be continuously moving, or it felt like something was crawling in her skin.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore she was about to start ripping her hair out. Gohan had never seen his sister this agitated before. She was always ADHD but never this bad. He knew she had just as much on her plate as he did that probably made it worse. During the afternoon Gohan put Goten down for a nap then followed his sister, as she wandered down the halls of Capsule Corp. They observed Bulma and her father's laboratory and when it fascinated Gohan, it bored Anabel. Finally after almost about an hour of exploring they reached a room marked "Gravity Room".

Inside they could hear a man grunting a pounding sound. The two exchanged a glance. Gohan shook his head but his older sister was beyond restless to the point it felt uncontrollable. She pressed the red button on the wall besides the door and it slid open. An alarm went off inside the room, flashing a red light. "Warning! Door Open! Warning! Pausing Gravity Level 400X Earth's Gravity! Warning!"

Vegeta wiped around to see the half Saiyan standing there in shock. He growled, furious for the interruption of his training. "Either come in or go away!" he shouted.

Gohan tried to grab Ana's hand to pull her back but it was too late, she had already stepped in. He had no choice but to follow her. As soon as they stepped foot in the door it slid shut behind him and the gravity turned back on. It hit them like a ton of bricks. Instantly Ana fell to her knees, her head bowed unable to even lift it up. It was exactly like on King Kia's planet after she was killed by Nappa and went to train. Gohan grunted, feeling like he had just been hit by a house. He braced his hands against his knees but forced himself to at least stay on his feet.

Witnessing the two drop Vegeta laughed. 400Xs gravity was nothing to him. It was still his warm up.

Gohan glared up at him, reaching out to grab his sister's arm. "Common, Ana, let's go."

"No." she declared. The sound of Vegeta's laughing was infuriating her. Everything started to bubble up inside her. Why did her father have to try to defeat Cell? How could her mother just leave her sons? Why did her mother do those things to her? Why did she sell her daughter to a pig in exchange for food or money? Why did she do that? Why was all this happening? Energy started to spark around Anabel and she forced her head to look up at Vegeta. It wasn't that she could remember what went on last night. She just didn't want to. But now she came to grips with it. Her secret was out. She had to just embrace it. "I'm not weak, Vegeta."

He smirked. "Yeah? You can't even stand in 400X's gravity. Can't even stop yourself from getting raped." The word hit everyone hard and Vegeta knew it. Secretly he didn't even want to say the word. Again this was a member of the Saiyan race, Saiyan were supposed to watch out for their own. But the Prince of Saiyans knew that to unlock Kakarot's kid's true power you had to play to their emotions. "Your brother has the potential to be a true warrior. He believes in justice. You might as well quit while you're ahead."

"Just shut up, Vegeta-" Gohan started.

"Then teach me." Anabel whispered. "I heard you last night. You want to bring the Saiyan race back. I want to help. Train me."

Gohan looked at her in utter shock. He almost felt betrayed. This wasn't the Anabel he grew up with. This wasn't Goku's happy daughter. She was upset, she wasn't thinking straight. This was going against everything Goku believed in.

Vegeta grinned evilly. "Let's go hunt some dragon balls."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**Please read and review! Keep me motivated. Nothing negative always constructive!**


End file.
